This invention relates to the placement of an elevated urinal tray for preventing urine from accumulating on a restroom floor or on a mat underneath the urinal. More specifically, the current inventions intended purpose is to is to prevent a urinal user at high volume public type restrooms, such as restrooms at large sporting events, restaurants and concerts from having to step on a urine saturated mat or urine puddled on the floor.